


nothing good ever happens after 2 am (except sometimes)

by mickeymickeymick



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuddles, End of S4, Fluff, M/M, Sad with happy ending, Sad!Mickey, they go on a real date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeymickeymick/pseuds/mickeymickeymick
Summary: our boys go on a date after ians shift ends at the club and its happy then sad then happy and yeah





	nothing good ever happens after 2 am (except sometimes)

mickey sat at his usual spot at the bar in the fairy tale, when he felt a familiar hand begin to lightly stroke his shoulder.  
"hey." ian kissed mickeys cheek. "you ready?" ian asked with a smile.   
"yeah." mickey said, standing up and threading his fingers through ians. they walked out of the club and ian said goodbye to some clients. they got outside and mickey started to walk home, but ian pulled his hand in the other direction.   
"not goin home yet." he said a little suspiciously.   
"what, you got plans?" mickey said with a little laugh.   
"yeah, we do." he said. "come on!"   
"okay, okay." mickey said, letting ian lead the way. they walked down the street, talking and giggling. mickey was moderately drunk and ian was a little high, having eaten and edible before his shift.   
"mcdonalds? that was your big plan?" mickey asked as ian led him into a mostly empty mcdonalds.   
"yep. were goin on a date. like normal teenagers." ian said matter-of-factly.  
"like normal teenagers?" mickey laughed.   
"mhm." ian said as they stepped up to the counter.  
"hi, welcome to mcdonalds. what can i get ya?" the cashier said.   
"can we get a 24 piece chicken nuggets, one chocolate milkshake, and one vanilla?" ian said as he rubbed his thumb across mickeys knuckles.   
"yep. that'll be $16.99." the cashier said. ian handed her a 20 and told her to keep the change. mickey was completely dumbfounded by the way ian took charge, and was more than happy to go along with whatever he had planned. their number was called, so ian took the bag and mickey took the milkshakes. they went to sit outside because of the mildly judgy looks they were receiving from the employees. ian sat down on a bench and patted the spot next to him. mickey smiled and sat down.   
"i got both milkshakes cause i knew you would want both flavors so we can share 'em." ian said as he began eating.   
"you know me too well, gallagher." mickey said, looking at his amazing boyfriend. ian smiled back. mickey had to look away because his heart couldnt take ians beauty. they just sat there, eating, giggling, sharing their milkshakes, and staring at each other. when they finished , ian threw the garbage away and went back to the bench, sitting and putting his arm around mickey. mickey shifted and leaned on ian, his head resting on his muscular shoulder. mickey laid his hand on ians thigh and rubbed his thumb back and forth.   
"thanks." mickey said quietly.   
"for what?" ian asked.   
"for comin back. missed ya." mickey said, even more quietly.   
"missed you too. hated every second of being away from you." ian said into mickeys hair. mickey scoffed.   
"thought i lost you for good." mickey said.   
"i wrote you letters. fuckin dozens. but i threw em all out. almost called a thousand times. when i left, i tried to hotwire a helicopter so i could get to you faster, but it, uh, didnt really work." he laughed a little.   
"well that was a dumb fuckin move." mickey joked as he pressed a little harder against ian. "just dont leave again." he whispered, barely audibly. ian squeezed mickeys shoulders even harder, pressed a kiss into his hair, and rested his head on mickeys.   
"i wont." ian felt a lump form in his throat. he held mickey tight and felt his breath shake. mickey sat up straight and snaked one hand around ians waist and the other behind his head. he pulled him into a passionate kiss. this was different from their normal kisses- it was soft but deep and they held each other as close as they could. ian suddenly tasted salt and realized what the source of it was. he pulled away to see mickeys tearful eyes.   
"mick," ian whispered. he cupped mickeys face with his hands and wiped at his tears with his thumbs. "im here." mickey just nodded softly and pulled ian into a tight hug. ian held him close against his chest until his breathing slowed. ian kissed mickeys dark hair and asked, "wanna go home?"  
"yeah." mickey said as they stood up. they walked home silently, fingers interlaced. they got home and opened the door, but they say a clock and it was somehow 5:26 am.   
"shit, we cant go up. gonna wake everyone." ian whispered.   
"couch?" mickey asked. ian nodded and collected some pillows and blankets and laid down sideways on the couch. mickey crawled on top of him and laid his head on ians chest.   
"i love you." they both whispered simultaneously. ian smiled and kissed mickeys head as he laughed and rubbed his thumb across ians chest.   
"goodnight, babe." ian whispered.   
"babe?"  
"mhm."  
mickey scoffed. "alright. goodnight, baby."  
and thats how fiona found them the next morning, cuddled on the couch with little smiles on their faces.


End file.
